


Helena's Note

by fahrbotdrusilla



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 09:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fahrbotdrusilla/pseuds/fahrbotdrusilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trust can be heart wrenching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helena's Note

She trusted her. If she couldn't trust her, could she really trust her instincts anymore? The only thing she took when she left the Warehouse was the grappling gun Helena had given her. She’d thought about burning the note Helena left with the gun, which Myka always kept on her. She took it out to reread: “Keep it you can owe me.” She couldn't bear to part with it, so retained both for sentimental reasons. Myka touched the note, slightly crumpled by this point, to her lips. Smiled, then frowned. If she can’t trust her _heart_... She has to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> I asked for drabble prompts and Lyssie suggested: "That moment when Myka discovers she loves HG"
> 
> Beta by Sabaceanbabe


End file.
